She's the Reason
by DiAnna44
Summary: Dress shopping, feelings, arguments, dances, and pervertedness all wrapped up into one! When a ball is going on, and Elie and Haru realize something quite important about their erm...FEELINGS for one another, how will they handle it! And what exactly will happen at this ball, and will Haru's supposedly perverted mind lead to something good? Read to find out! R & R! HaruXElie :)


**_*Based before the end. I imagine it to be happening sometime when they're traveling, but a little "twist"... XD. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_She's the Reason:_**

* * *

_This is so stupid._

Those were the thoughts that were currently running in Haru's mind as Elie ran around from shop to shop looking for a dress. Also, he was completely alone with her. Musica ditched first chance he got, and Let was somewhere with Juila, so here Haru stood watching Elie fawn over every dress she saw. He had to admit though; it was pretty funny to watch.

On one hand, Elie would rush in a store swearing she would find the dress she wanted in here, but then after searching for a good hour or two, she would storm out, claiming that it was the worst store in all of existence, and Haru was there for all of it.

Oh, and then in between, all Elie could really talk about as the dress that she was looking for and the upcoming ball, which was _why_ she was even getting a dress in the first place, that she was also forcing Haru along.

As Elie stormed into yet _another_ store with one fist held high, determined as if she had just defeated an entire army, Haru trailed behind her thinking about how much money they would end up spending…

Nope. It wasn't that store either, as Elie stormed out of there, this time with a depressing slouch replacing her determined held high fist from earlier.

"…Elie?" Haru asked, as casually as he could.

Elie perked up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Sooo…I'm kind of hungry and—"

"No! Absolutely not! We are finding this dress and _then_ we can eat!" she declared.

Haru slumped, depressed and hungry. There was no way he could convince her, and he didn't really want to ditch her, but if they didn't find this "perfect" dress in at least an hour, he would. Oh yes. He _definitely _would.

So, they still walked around, shop to shop, as Elie bounded into stores with the same determination each time, and stormed out once again.

Haru was getting really tired of all of this.

Plus, his stomach was murdering him…slowly…from the inside…he was slowly dying and he knew it.

However Elie didn't seem to notice or care, as she skipped from each store, and the time had started where Haru was getting the thought of ditching her for food—no matter how awful that was to do to a friend.

He contemplated doing it or not, but his overactive imagination started to come up with all of these awful ideas that if he left, that Elie would get kidnapped by Demon Card or possibly even Lucia. Haru shuddered at the thought, and decided that it was probably best to stay by Elie's side until she finds this dress.

Just the thought made him utterly miserable, and he also started thinking about how Elie wasn't _always_ this picky, but it seemed that now…she was.

He continued to sulk.

Elie glanced behind her as she chattered on about "the dress" that she was looking for so badly and saw Haru looking absolutely miserable.

Elie bit her lip, and stopped talking, which Haru didn't seem to even notice.

She huffed, and crossed her arms, knowing full well what was wrong with her friend.

He was probably starving by now, and tired from walking around. Elie had to admit that she was too, but in reality she kind of just wanted to have more alone time with Haru.

Honestly, she'd probably seen at least ten dresses that she _knew_ would have been just _fine_ to wear to the ball, but walking around with Haru, as he listening to her and helped her out when the store cashiers would yell at her, was something that she realized she liked doing.

She also had a pretty good idea about the _why_ factor too, but she refused to admit it.

So instead, she exclaimed loudly,

"I know! It's probably because I'm hungry Haru? Wanna go eat and then continue dress shopping?"

She watched as Haru's whole body instantly perked up at her exclamation, and he responded just as cheerfully,

"Hell yeah—uhh I mean sure…"

She giggled, and grabbed his hand, pulling him along to the first restaurant she noticed.

She glanced back at him, and found him noticeably much more happier, and less sulky.

_Good_, she thought to herself, just as happily.

…

Dinner went by quickly, and Haru found that after the meal, so did dress shopping. At the second store that they stopped at after the amazingly satisfying meal, Elie had found her "perfect" dress…_finally._

Haru could barely contain his relief and happiness when he paid for Elie's dress, but instead showed but one minor emotion, which was annoyance at the price.

He _knew_ it was going to be expensive, but geez—this is a lot, for _one night._

However, Elie was happy that she finally got her dress for the ball, which was in two days time, so he didn't make that big a deal out of it.

He sighed.

_Girls_, he thought, shaking his head slightly as Elie flashed dazzling smiles at everyone who passed them on the sidewalk.

To say the Elie was happy was an understatement, as she walked with Haru back to the hotel. She was absolutely ecstatic. She looked over at Haru, who was gazing off in the distance at something. Elie looked towards the direction he was staring.

It was a pink-haired boy and a blonde-haired girl who were in the middle of what looked to be a deep kiss. They were both smiling, and Elie couldn't but feel a little jealous of the obviously happy couple.

She huffed loudly, and crossed her arms, pouting as she pointedly stared at her feet. Haru noticed the gesture, and looked over at the just-a-minute-ago-happy-go-lucky girl who now seemed to be upset.

He wondered what she was upset about. Was it the fact that he stopped to think about what they were going to do after the ball? He might have even been staring at someone in a rude way—Haru focused his attention, finding that he was now staring at an obviously-in-love couple in front of him.

He blushed slightly, and looked down at his feet, wondering why he was thinking of Elie. He peeked a small glance at Elie and saw that she was looking at him. Elie was a little freaked out that Haru found her staring at him, so she did what any natural young lady would do. She pointed out,

"You are such a pervert. Look _up_ Haru!"

She noticed a dark red blush spread over his cheeks, but he retorted back just as quickly,

"I wasn't even thinking about you!"

For reasons unknown, it stung Elie to hear that, and it made Haru feel incredibly guilty when he _did_ say it.

Elie pursed her lips and just remained silent as she clutched her bag with the dress and continued to walk in the direction of the couple.

When she reached them, she had been so angry with Haru that she may have accidently snapped at them,

"Stop kissing! You don't have to be so freaking happy!"

She stormed off, before she could feel the weight of the guilt that overcame her for that. The couple stood, astounded, and the pink-haired boy muttered,

"What the hell's with her?"

Haru started to chase after Elie, and quickly apologized for her behavior to the couple. The couple watched them run off and the blonde-haired lady giggled and said,

"They're cute together…but I bet it's that guy's fault who's probably not making the move," she nudged him. "Kind of reminds me of someone else I know."

The pink-haired male sighed, and just said,

"Whatever. I'm hungry now. Let's just go."

…

Haru finally caught up with Elie, but as soon as he did, he didn't even say anything.

He wasn't sure why, but as soon as he caught up, he suddenly became freaked out to talk to her.

Like he thought—he wasn't sure why.

Elie, on the other hand, was beyond pissed, and mainly at herself, and okay…a little at Haru.

She just didn't want to admit the feelings that had started long ago, but she knew that she would have to, before it caused her unintentional pain.

Fine. She needs to admit it. She knows that. She doesn't mean admit it to _Haru_, but to…herself.

She stopped walking, abruptly and gave a loud sigh. Haru stiffened beside her, but said no comment. Elie turned to face Haru, with a determined expression on her face, and Haru was confused.

Why did he just think that way about his best friend?

So there they stared, as Elie clutched onto her bag, looking for some kind of support, and as Haru nervously held his hand with one hand, ruffling his hair a bit.

Elie stared hard at Haru and finally…she admitted it—to herself.

_I like you. And I'm kind of scared that… that it's more than just "like". _

Little did she know was that Haru was thinking almost the exact…same…thing.

…..

The next day passed quickly as Elie and Haru nearly avoided each other a day, caused by their new epiphanies, and just the awkwardness in general. Of course, everyone noticed. When the two were out of sight, Musica had leaned over and asked Let and Julia,

"Whadda think's going on between those two? You don't think—"

"I _do_ think! Aha! I _know_ that something happened yesterday, but damnit…those two are complete morons!" Julia exclaimed, cutting in before Musica could finish. Musica just sent Julia an irritated look, but before he could say anything, this time Let cut in.

"Yeah…I think I agree. Something happened yesterday. That's why they're all awkward with each other now," Let stated, nodding and smirking at the same time. Julia grinned widely, but actually remained silent. Musica took this as the time to say something.

"So…do you think we should do anything to help them?" he asked.

"No. Let's see what they do from here on. If it gets too awkward where they can't even communicate properly then yeah—we'll _help_ them," Let said. "But for now…just let those two figure it out themselves."

Julia nodded, and just said,

"That's why I love you idiot."

Musica turned away to give them a moment, frowning slightly at the memory of Reina. He wondered briefly what their relationship—if they even had one—would be like if she…wasn't…_gone_.

His sighed, and just decided to stop thinking for today.

Yeah…it's easier that way.

…

It was the day of the ball, and Elie was feigning her happiness, which even Plue could obviously see. Haru was miserable. All of a sudden, he couldn't even _look_ at Elie without it getting awkward and embarrassing, which just wasn't…_right!_

Finally, he had enough. He stormed into Elie's room, disregarding all privacy, and said loudly and clearly,

"Okay. It's time for the ball, and I want you to be my…er…_date_. Let's just get back to how things were Elie…I just want to—"

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Elie screamed at him, breaking him off.

Haru's eyes widened as he noticed the brunette scrambling around to cover herself up. He immediately looked down, and backed out as fast as he could, trying to escape Elie's screams of rage.

_Yeah… I should __**not**__ have done that… maybe I should have knocked first?_

That's all that was on Haru's mind as he scrambled off to a different room.

Elie kind of felt bad… oh how that _wasn't_true.

She was blushing head to toe, as she clutched her dress tightly, holding it up against her chest. Finally, as she regained herself, she hurriedly put on the dress, afraid that her idiot of a best friend might just _walk on in_, like what just happened.

She went back into the bathroom and continued to get ready.

However, now she was ecstatic.

Who knows why?

….

Haru glanced at the clock again, impatiently tapping his foot. He knew that Elie would be here any minute, but damnit he wishes he knew exactly when!

He stood by the door, as Let and Julia talked to Music about who knows what, as he waiting for Elie to come down.

Finally, he got a little _too_ impatient.

"Elie! Come _on!_" he screamed. The three companions besides him all jumped, startled.

"I'm _coming_ so calm down already!" she screamed back, as she started to walk towards them. Haru heard her footsteps and smiled in spite of himself that she had finally decided to arrive. However, as soon as he turned to face her…

his whole freaking world stopped…just…like…that.

"Elie?" he asked, a little too hesitantly. Elie shot daggers from her eyes at him already figuring out that he was surprised that yes, she looked this hot, and plus she was still a little upset about earlier. Haru noticed the look, and immediately shut up, as he looked down at the ground, sneaking glances at her ever so often.

"Wow Elie! You look _hot_," Musica stated, swooping in. Haru glared at him, pissed off suddenly. Let was smiling, indifferently, while this time it was Julia's turn to swoop in and say,

"That she does, that she does! Say Haru…how do _you_ think that Elie looks tonight?"

Haru was at a loss for words, a little confused about what to say to that, without somehow being stated as a pervert by Elie, which he knew he would as soon as opened his mouth.

So instead, he decided to go with the easiest route and simply keep himself occupied with his black, uncomfortable dress shoes that he was forced to wear by none other than the questioner herself, Julia.

From his silence Julia huffed in annoyance and Elie looked down as well somewhat disappointed that he didn't give an answer.

Musica only snorted, and Let wasn't even paying attention as he gazed out the window silently and a little brooding.

"Anyways let's go now, and _try_ to ignore Haru's idiocy!" Julia announced making Elie giggle.

"H-hey don't ju—" Haru started, but Musica cut him off.

"Come on idiot, let's just leave," he said. Everyone else agreed and ignored Haru as they all walked out, talking amongst themselves. Haru put his head down, pissed off, as he trailed after them silently. He didn't notice Elie glance back at him worriedly, but when he glanced up somewhat sensing her gaze, she looked away discreetly.

Julia noticed the entire exchange and smiled as Elie blushed slightly besides her.

_Both of them are such a pair of idiots… I swear they are_, Julia thought as she hooked arms with Elie and Let, throwing a scathing look back at Haru.

…

"This is boring," Musica announced after being at the ball for no longer than ten minutes.

"You're only saying that because you haven't successfully picked up a date yet. Seriously. How many girls have you asked already? Like ten? And they all said no?" Haru asked, leaning besides Musica, and never admitting that he agreed with him. Musica huffed, irritated.

"Some already had dates, and what about you? Elie hasn't danced one time, because her failure of a date if over here by me, _talking_ about dancing," Musica said. This time it was Haru's turn to huff as he said,

"Yeah well that's different."

"Oh really? How so?" Musica asked, actually genuinely curious. Haru grimaced.

"It's _Elie_," he said as if that explained everything.

"No shit Haru, and who's the girl who you protect the most? I mean, what if some old pervert tries to ask her to dance and she actually accepts? What then? And it's all because you weren't dancing with her yourself…" Musica trailed off shaking his head in fake disappointment. He watched as Haru's whole body stiffened, and how almost ten seconds after he said that, Haru stalked over to Elie and immediately asked her to dance.

It was pretty funny for Musica to watch, in his opinion.

As Haru stalked over to Elie, Haru seriously started to think about what he was doing, but he had already agreed on dancing with her, and that was that. However, when he reached her, all of his determination…faded…just…like…that.

So there he stood, staring at Elie with conflicting emotions and a grim line for a mouth. Elie raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips, annoyed. She knew why Haru came over, and much to her embarrassment, she was excited, but now he didn't even have the guts to _ask?!_

"Haru?" she asked, trying to urge him on.

"Oh hey Elie! Didn't see you there," he blurted out before he could even think about what he was saying. Elie scowled. Idiot…

"Oh really? So why did you storm over here with that expression of determination that we all know oh so well?" she asked, trying to tell him that she gets the point. His eyes widened, but he still didn't say anything. Elie huffed, and was seriously considering hitting Haru and then storming off in a dramatic way, but decided against it when Haru finally decided to speak up.

"Oh that? Oh ermm well…" he trailed off, looking down, embarrassed at his sudden inability to even _speak_ to her. Elie sighed again, waiting, and when Haru didn't say anything else, she finally just stated,

"Yes Haru I will dance with you, now come on idiot." Haru looked up at her, startled, and even more so when she reached out and took his hand. They walked towards the dance floor, and suddenly Haru remembered that Elie might ditch him for dancing. Oh no…he couldn't let that happen. So, instead of dancing a few feet, he pulled her close, much to Elie's surprise. He glanced down at her, and stared at her lips. Oh no…

"Haru! Perv, look up would you?!" Elie exclaimed loudly, thinking that he was looking a little more down, and also earning some startled looks from other dancers nearby. Musica, who had heard everything, was too busy trying not to laugh his ass off, and was currently in the pursuit of a pretty blonde-haired girl who was a little scared of him.

"I wasn't looking _there_ Elie, geesh calm down!" Haru whispered back, frantically, noticing the looks he was receiving. Elie snorted, as the music became much slower.

"Oh really? Then where were you looking Perv?" she asked, dancing in step with the music. It was so slow…she thought to herself, and even if she didn't want to admit it, but being this close to Haru was really well…alluring. She looked back up at Haru, and saw that he was blushing. He didn't want to respond?

"Haru? Exactly _where_ were you looking if not my amazing boobs?" she asked, causing him to instinctively look down at said location. This time though, Elie saw him do it, and it really was her breasts that he was looking at.

"I told you! You _are_ a pervert!" she exclaimed just as loudly as the first time, earning, once again, more startled looks from other dancers.

"Damnit Elie, I already told you that's not where I looked the first time," he mumbled. Elie huffed into his shirt.

"Yeah, _first_ time, but then again back to _that_ subject, where _were_ you looking hmm?" she asked, causing Haru to shift uncomfortably. He was not happy with the subject at hand. He coughed discreetly, and said as quickly as he could,

"Hmm yeah, I'm kind of hungry, aren't you, so let's go ea—"

"_Haru_," Elie growled, dangerously low. "Do _not_ change the subject Perv, and just tell me what you were looking at, and maybe I won't think that you are a pervert."

Haru gulped, and before his mind could come up with some other perfectly logical and "okay" excuse, he blurted it out instead.

"Fine, I was looking at your lips."

Elie stopped dancing, and just stood there, staring up at Haru with shock clearly written all over her face. However, before she'd let him see how much those words meant to her, she gave a coy smile and leaned into him even more, so that she could talk into his ear.

"Oh really? What for?" she asked, as seductively as she could muster. Haru gulped again, and tried to mutter something about how that came out the wrong way, but Elie cut in again.

"Haru…seriously. Why were you looking there, then? Oh and that also doesn't really change my views on you being a pervert…" she asked, serious this time, as she leaned away so she could gaze into his dark gray-purple eyes. She saw Haru gulp again, and she smiled slightly.

"Just tell me Haru. Please," she whispered, causing Haru's whole body to freeze, as well as hers. She could not believe that she just said that. Haru looked down at her and decided right then and there to tell her his feelings. He didn't know why…maybe it was the setting?

"Fine Elie, here I go. I wanted to kiss you and damnit, I'm going to do it right…now," he said, before leaning in and capturing Elie's lips with his own.

Elie's breath hitched and she leaned up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around him. Haru kissed her forcefully, but still very sweetly, and it felt like Elie's nerves were on fire.

She wanted to melt, and unconsciously she placed her hands in the silver mess that Haru called hair, and started to kiss him back, with just as much force. Haru smiled against her lips, and came up to place his hands on either side of her face, cupping her gently, right before biting down on her lower lip.

She moaned softly, and Haru responded with his own equal low moan that seemed to resonate throughout each other's bodies.

However, the need for air came and so they broke away, both gasping wildly and staring at each other.

They didn't even notice the audience they had received, and how they were all staring at them with mouths open. Elie looked at Haru, and started to laugh suddenly. Haru, shocked by Elie's sudden laughter, joined in, and he grabbed her, pulling her back to him before placing a peck on her nose, and saying,

"You know Elie…you're the reason that I'm a pervert in the first place."

Elie laughed against him, ignoring the continued stares and the wolf-whistles as she mumbled,

"Fine. You can be _my_ pervert, pervert."

Haru laughed, and pulled her even closer so that they could continue their dancing both very happy with the situations both were in right now.

He smiled, as he rested his chin on Elie's head, and Elie smiled into his shirt, clutching onto him as they moved to the slow music.

Both were happy.

* * *

_***Why hello Rave Master readers. :) This was actually my first Rave fanfic, and really I think there should be more out there rather than like 220...seriously, it's an AMAZING anime/manga! And I just LOVE Haru and Elie, and speaking of ships...who do you think the blonde-haired and pink-haired couple was...HRMMMM?! Hahaha well leave a review, and fave or whatever! I like reviews. I like to see what you thought about the story. :) Anyways, BAIIIII.**_

_**Bai guys.**_

_**-DiAnna44**_

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**

**Oh and please take my poll. :)**


End file.
